Circit the Hedgewolf
Gender: Male Alignment: Good/Neutral Species: Hedgehog/Wolf hybrid Age: 15(advances with my age) Family: Unknown. Sexuality: straight Weapon: Sapphire blue sabre, called Teslikin Romantic interest: None Appearance He has brown fur, blue eyes(they turn slight bluish-brown when depowered), a fuzzy muzzle, and a fuzzy chest. He wears a sleeveless red overcoat, wearing a blue t-shirt underneath, and green pants. He has tennis shoes Powers Cryokinetics. Circit can use the power of Ice to fight his foes. Cryo-Circit His super form. Not really a super form as so as much as it's a Do or Die move. Changes in Appearance: His fur turns an icy blue, his eyes glow blue and his coat turns snow-white. His body is also covered by an icy mist swirling around. 'wings' made of ice also appear which cannot be used as weapons. Power Gains: He is capable of flying and can manipulate ice much more accurately, he is also capable of manipulating the ice vapor around him and can form ice out of thin air. Drawbacks: This form drains Circit of his life force so he cannot maintain it for long, it also limits his powers severely after he depowers. He also cannot use it after he has already done so. Triggers: He can use it whenever he wants as long as he hasn't used it already. Sir Breunor The title Circit takes when he enters the medieval era. When this happens his overcoat is replaced with armor, he also dons a tattered red cloak. Name of Weapon: Ia Weapon's translation: Ice Knight title: Knight of the Blizzard Personality changes: He becomes more serious and serene, he also becomes protective as his duty is to protect Arthur and camelot. Demon Circit His 'dark' form. It's not so much as a dark form as it's also more of a do-or-die move like the cryo form, though it is much more dangerous to anyone near when it happens, Circit himself included. Power gains: He can manipulate ice with deadly precision, is capable of flying with his 'wings' and can form ice ou of thin air. Changes in personality: When near-death: The real circit blacks out and a darker mindset takes hold, usually attempting to literally tear his opponents apart with razor sharp ice shards on his fingers. In this state he also tends to chuckle when he is viciously destroying his foes. Changes in Appearance: His fur turns near black, his eyes turn pure red with a visible lack of irises and pupils. His jacket becomes blood-red, and his quills stick up, wings of ice also appear and can be used as weapons. Red markings also develop on his face two scar-like marks appearing on his eyes. Triggers: Anger or near-death(sometimes) Limiters: Circit can only maintain this form for as long as he is angry, but due to his temper that is a long time. Metallo Circit His name as a robian. His ice powers are replaced by liguid hydrogen machines built into his systems and body to freeze his foes. Bludd Changes in Appearance: His eyes turn black, and his irises and pupils are replaced with red pluses. Fun Facts Circit is actually an adopted side character. Category:Male Category:Wolves Category:Hedgehogs Category:Hero